


waste the night

by kyunteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, No capslock, but he's a sweet bad boy, i had no idea what to tag this, mentioned ateez members, mingi and yunho are friends, mingi likes yunho, mingi's soft, soft, sort of i guess, they're neighbors, yunho confesses first, yunho's low-key a bad boy, yunho's soft but not soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunteez/pseuds/kyunteez
Summary: “go somewhere with me.”mingi looks at yunho, eyebrows furrowed. “okay? where?”“it’s a secret.” mingi was a little wary, but of course, he practically trusted yunho with his life so he followed him.





	waste the night

mingi timidly follows yunho through the little bits of woods around their houses. where on earth is yunho taking him?

a yell escapes mingi’s lips as he trips on some branch that yunho had stepped over beforehand without warning the younger about it.

yunho glances back at mingi, “oh. sorry, i should’ve told you that was there.”

mingi huffs as he gets up, “yeah. you should’ve.” he holds up the plastic bag of things they bought at the convenient store, “i could’ve lost all the food.”

yunho hums, “you didn’t though.”

mingi shakes his head, taking a peek into the bag to make sure everything’s alright. “and you’re okay, right?” mingi looks up from the bag, to yunho who’s still looking at him.

“yeah.. i’m fine.” satisfied with that answer, yunho continues on. mingi begins to follow him, but there’s a pain in his ankle that wasn’t there before. there’s now a limp to his step, which slows him down.

yunho must realize that the sounds of mingi’s footsteps have gotten quieter, because he turns around to see mingi a few more feet behind than he originally was.

“why are you so behind?”

“i think i did something to my ankle when i tripped,” mingi says, bending down to rub at it, hopefully to ease the pain. “it’s probably going to bruise," he sighs.

when he doesn’t get a response from yunho, he looks up to see that the elder has moved to stand right in front of him.

yunho turns away from mingi and squats down, planting a hand on the ground to make sure he’s stable. “get on my back.”

“what? we’re practically the same height and weight, i’ll crush you. it’s fine i can walk.”

“you won’t crush me. we won’t move on until you get on my back,” yunho finalizes.

mingi hesitates, really afraid of breaking yunho’s back or something, but he finally gets on the taller boy’s back as carefully as he could.

yunho groans from the sudden weight, but stands up straight. he makes sure that mingi’s arms are wrapped firmly around his neck and his legs secured around his waist.

“i’m sorry.”

“don’t apologize, i should’ve warned you about the branch.” yunho says, continuing to walk to their destination.

mingi stays quiet for the duration of the walk and so does yunho. a few minutes later, they enter a clearing that breaks into a large body of water.

“a beach?” mingi says, confusion clear in his voice.

yunho doesn’t respond until he gets to a certain part of the area and lets mingi down carefully.

“it’s not really a beach but, i come here to get away from my family and life in general.”

mingi looks around curiously, almost missing the ‘no trespassing’ sign across from him and yunho.

“uh.. hyung, is this allowed?”

“not really, but don’t worry i never get caught. here,” he hands mingi the sprite that they bought from the convenience store.

mingi mutters a quick ‘thanks’, quickly opening the bottle and taking a sip before he takes a better look around.

“it’s so pretty,” mingi sighs in awe. where mingi and yunho are sat, there’s a perfect view of the sun starting to set behind the trees.

yunho hums. silence falls between the two of them who continue to admire the beauty of nature.

“you’re the only person i’ve brought here.”

mingi looks at yunho who’s not looking at him, instead still staring out into the water.

"i don’t know if i should be honored or scared. are you planning on killing me where nobody would find me?”

“don’t be stupid. i wouldn’t harm a hair on your head.” yunho finally looks at mingi, “you’re special to me.”

mingi stays quiet for a few moments before a laugh escapes his lips, that sounds too good to be true to him. mingi continues to laugh until he sees yunho’s blank face. “oh crap... you weren’t kidding.”

yunho shakes his head, but doesn’t verbally respond. mingi can’t tell if he’s angry or not, so he apologizes anyways.

“i’m sorry hyung… you’re not one to say stuff like that.”

“i know. it’s kind of funny how much i really care for you but,” yunho looks at mingi, locking eyes with him. “it doesn't matter.”

mingi gulps. all he could feel was his heart gradually beating at a faster pace against his ribcage from the little confession. mingi secretly hopes that he doesn’t mean it in the way an older brother cares for his younger brother. maybe all the time spent pining after yunho wasn’t useless after all.

“hey, mingi-ah, i can hear the gears spinning in your head, stop thinking so much,” yunho says, bringing mingi out of his reverie. 

“do you mean it?” mingi questions.

“i don’t lie, you know that,” yunho replies coolly.

before yunho could say anything else, mingi figures now is the time to confess his undying love for his hyung. hopefully mingi was reading into everything correctly and this was yunho’s way of saying he likes him without outright saying it.

“okay then… i like you hyung. more than friends.” mingi instantly regrets it and shows it by looking away from yunho, curling in on himself. he wants a big hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up.

for a few moments, mingi doesn’t know what yunho’s doing, he doesn’t even know if he’s still around but mingi’s too much of a coward to look.

mingi feels something on his shoulder, which startles him into letting a scream escape his lips.

yunho instantly shushes him, making sure mingi’s looking at him. a sigh of relief leaves mingi when he realizes that it was just yunho’s hand.

the faint light of the setting sun outlines yunho’s blue hair that mingi recently made him dye, making yunho look even more beautiful than before. mingi stares at yunho, mouth agape.

“you’re so cute, mingi,” yunho snorts, sitting in front of the younger, still maintaining eye contact.

mingi can feel his cheeks heat up, no doubt looking like a tomato. yunho has called mingi cute multiple times before but somehow, this time it felt different.

“i’m... i’m going to kiss you, is that alright?” yunho questions. mingi’s surprised, not just because his crush wants to kiss him, but the fact that he’s asking. usually, yunho takes what he wants, without questions.

“y-yes.” and, with that yunho moves his hand that wasn’t on mingi’s shoulder, and places it on mingi’s cheek, for a few seconds he just stares at the younger before he starts to lean in. mingi squeezes his eyes shut, moments later feeling yunho’s lips against his.

mingi sighs contentedly, his arms finding purchase around yunho’s neck. mingi’s mind goes practically blank as yunho softly pushes him onto his back so that the elder is now hovering over mingi.

when they separate after what feels like hours to mingi, both of their chests are heaving. yunho smiles down at mingi, leaning down toward mingi once again to place a kiss on his forehead.

when yunho gets off of mingi and sits back down, mingi’s quick to scramble up and place himself in yunho’s lap.

“yunho hyung.”

yunho grins, “hmm?”

“will you be my boyfriend?”

“i know you get this a lot but, you really are so cute,” yunho says, nuzzling his face into mingi’s neck, which makes the boy spaz out in yunho’s hold because it tickles. “yes, i’ll be your boyfriend, min.”

when yunho pulls his face from out of mingi’s neck, he’s met with a big smile on the younger’s face. “thank you.”

yunho raises an eyebrow, “why are you thanking me?”

“you made my wish come true.”

yunho’s heart aches for the younger even more so than before, “i don’t deserve you.”

mingi shakes his head, getting as close to yunho as possible. “i love you, hyung.”

yunho winds his arms around mingi’s waist, resting his chin on top of the boys head. “i love you too, mingi.”

the two sit in each other’s arms letting silence envelop them. minutes pass by before yunho speaks up.

“how are we going to tell your helicopter mom?”

“my mom? she would be ecstatic. we can just tell her,” mingi replies, maneuvering himself so that he’s still in yunho’s lap, but enough so that he can grab a bag of chips from the plastic bag.

“no, i meant seonghwa. he’ll attack me with threats and sex ed.”

“hyung!” mingi gasps.

yunho shrugs, a playful grin on his lips. “okay, maybe not sex ed but definitely threats because you’re one of his babies.”

mingi hums. “i don’t know, but he has to know some way or another or else he’ll be mad at me for keeping it a secret. good luck with that.”

“hey! we’re boyfriends now, meaning we go through things together,” yunho frowns.

“yeah... i’m sorry hyung but this is something you have to embark on your own.”

in response to that, yunho’s hands shoot out from where they were resting on mingi’s thighs to his stomach where he pinches. a loud laugh escapes mingi, but he’s quick to slap a palm over his mouth.

yunho continues his attack on mingi, until the younger’s yelling ‘i surrender’ over and over again. “i’ll tell him with you, okay?”

“but… what about your friends?” mingi asks, starting to worry his lip between his teeth. yunho’s group of friends were completely different from his own. where mingi’s friends were nice and outgoing, yunho’s friends were reserved and intimidating, especially yeosang who always looks like he wants to kill mingi no matter how much the younger smiles at him, trying to prove that he's trustworthy.

yunho presses a kiss to mingi’s forehead. “they don’t show it but they like you, i promise. you’re just someone they’ve had to get used to, like i did when you moved into the neighborhood. this cute, funny newbie wandering around… except i actually liked you when i first saw you.”

mingi looks down at his hands which are held in yunho’s, he’s trying so hard to fight the smile that so desperately wants to slip onto his face.

“come on, i know you’re blushing, look at me, baby,” yunho removes one of his hands from mingi’s to place it under mingi’s jaw, tilting it upward so that they’re face to face.

“really?”

yunho nods, a smile on his face as he rubs the top of mingi’s hand with his thumb soothingly. “we should get going, it’s getting pretty dark.”

“okay,” mingi says in agreement, he leans in, knocking foreheads with yunho.

“one more kiss please?”

yunho grins when the words leave mingi’s lips, who is he to deny him? yunho tilts his head, pulling mingi closer so that he could place his lips on mingi’s. when they pull away yunho gives mingi one last peck before helping him off his lap and up off of the ground.

they pack everything up, and with the help of their phones flash lights they start to leave the area. before they could really get anywhere, yunho remembers the fact that mingi injured himself on the way there and he shines his light in mingi’s direction, noticing that the boy is still obviously limping.

“mingi-ah, get on my back again. we’ll ice your ankle when we get home,” yunho states, crouching down just like he did before in front of mingi. unlike before, mingi doesn’t hesitate. but he does get on yunho’s back carefully like earlier.

mingi rests his head on yunho’s shoulder as they begin the walk back to their neighborhood. "can you spend the night?"

yunho hums, "of course. anything for you."

mingi grins, burying his face back into the rough leather of yunho's jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!  
> this was my first ateez writing, how was it? the ending was kind of rough aodsaj i'm sorry  
> i know the way that yunho and mingi act in this is not really how they act irl but it fit the plot so... yeah.  
> i rly had no idea where i was going with this but it turned out pretty cute? i hope you enjoyed it c: i have another ateez one-shot coming soon so be on the lookout (:
> 
> also!! stream aurora's live performances and the music video to support our amazing and talented boys!


End file.
